


Don't Ask Stupid Questions

by atc74writesSPN



Series: Smut Appreciation Day 2017 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut, Stocking Kink, Vaginal Sex, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atc74writesSPN/pseuds/atc74writesSPN





	Don't Ask Stupid Questions

The thigh highs you wore drove him wild and you knew it. As soon as you reached your shared room, he had you pushed up against the wall, pulling you out of your dress within seconds, leaving you in nothing but the stockings, as he removed his own clothing. He had pulled you to the bed laying on his back, legs spread, slowly stroking his huge cock while you watched him, mouth salivating from just the sight of this gorgeous man in front of you. 

You crawled up the bed, straddling one strong thigh, grinding your wet pussy against him, craving some kind of friction. You couldn’t wait to taste him. You leaned over just enough to take only his tip inside the wet heat of your mouth, swirling your tongue, tasting his essence. Your moan vibrating through him made his hips buck up, pushing more of him in your mouth. You bobbed up and down a few times before he pulled you farther up into his lap.

“I am too worked up for that tonight Baby Girl. I need you to ride my cock.” He mumbled into your ear as his hands lifted your hips, sliding you down over him slowly. As soon as you were settled, Sam ran his large strong hands up your legs, the roughness of them catching on the silky material. He gave you a nod so subtle, anyone else would have missed it, and you started riding him, bouncing up and down on his length, your breasts flailing wildly. 

He sat up, pulling your chest to his, his mouth attacking yours as he continued his upward thrusts, hitting that sweet spot just right until the brights lights exploded and your body shook, your pussy clenching around his throbbing member as he unloaded himself inside you.

Breathing heavily, you both lay on your backs, your legs draped over his.

“You know what these do to me, why do you continue to wear them, Y/N?” Sam asked, still out of breath.

A giggle escaped your painted lips “because of what they do to you, Sam. That’s why. Don’t ask stupid questions.”


End file.
